


Why??

by Driven_to_insanity



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Jason's a jerk, M/M, but a cute jerk, cass is amused, poor Tim, steph's a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driven_to_insanity/pseuds/Driven_to_insanity
Summary: Jason is a giant jerk. He buys a present he wants Tim to try out immediately. Unfortunately, Tim has a girls night with Steph and Cass.OrThe one where Jason wants Tim to wear a butt plug to girls night and Steph can't stop laughing. Cass is slightly amused. Tim is not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash.  
> Comments are appreciated

Why? 

Why is Tim going out with Jason??  
Because he's the best boyfriend ever and always manages to know what Tim wants before Tim knows what he wants. 

"Tim! Come into the bedroom, I have a present for you!"

Tim sighs and saves his work before shutting his laptop. He slowly gets up, cracking his back before heading into his and Jason's bedroom. 

"What Jason?"

"Nope. You're far too over-dressed for this present Timbo." Jason chuckles. He's lying on the bed in nothing but his boxers and Tim has to catch his breathe every time he looks at Jason like this because he's truly glorious.  
Tim sighs but complies, slowly slipping out of his clothes until he's naked. He crawls onto the bed until he's straddling Jason's beautiful thick thighs. Tim would have to say Jason's thighs are probably once of his favourite parts about Jason. They were the source of many wet dreams. Tim could cum just by grinding on them.  
He leans in to press a hot kiss to Jason's lips. Jason melts beneath Tim's soft lips, whining slightly. 

"What's the present Jay?" Tim lets out a groan as Jason starts kissing his sensitive neck. 

"Patience Timmy" Jason chuckles before leaning down to lick Tim's overly sensitive nipple. Tim lets out a loud, pornographic moan and throws his head back. This is one of Jason's favourite parts of Tim, how responsive he is.  
The pair continue to makeout on the bed for a couple of minutes until Tim pulls away.

"Jay" he moans "I need to go to Steph's soon."

"Don't worry, this wont take long." And with that Jason flips them around so that Tim is face down on the bed. Jason quickly spreads Tim's cheeks apart before licking up Tim's hole.

"Ah- Jay.." Tim cries out loudly.

Jason smirks before continuing to lick around Tim's hole. He does this until Tim is practically sobbing in pleasure, pushing his ass back into Jason's face trying to get Jason to push his tongue in. 

"P-please" he whimpers "Jay.."

Jason complies, slowly opening Tim up with his tongue. Tim is loud and very responsive and its the biggest turn on for Jason. He slowly opens Tim up with his tongue until Tim is writhing with pleasure.

"Ah! Jay I-I'm gonna-" Tim cries and Jason pulls away. Tim lets out the loudest sob ever as his orgasm escapes him.

"Jay!" He loudly complains, until he feels a hard round thing prodding at his hole. Tim quickly realises that it's a butt plug."Jason! No I have girl's night-" He's cut off as Jason flicks a button on a small black remote. The butt plug begins vibrating harshly and Jason pushes it inside of Tim, angling until Tim screams. 

"JASON! RIGHT THERE- FUCK!" Jason pushes the toy against Tim's prostate again. Tim writhes and screams. He's getting close again, but just as he's finally about to cum he feels something tight slid around the base of his cock effectively cutting off his orgasm. "Jay-" 

"Shh Timmy." Jason soothes "I'm just spicing up girl's night" he says, turing off the vibrator and letting it off Tim's prostate. "Now you need to get dressed and go, don't want to keep Cass and Steph waiting."

Tim nodded, standing up and flinching at the feeling of the plug.

\---------------

"Timmy!!" Steph cries pulling Tim in for a hug as Cass quietly waves. 

"Hey Steph" Tim replies trying not to sound as wrecked and turned on as he is. 

The three walk to the couch ready to start girl's night. 

"Er, Timmy... are you limping?" Steph asks 

"Did you get hurt Timothy?" Cass questions.

"Oh it's nothing haha" Tim laughs forcefully hoping they'll let it go.

Thankfully they do and girl's night begins.

\---------------

All is good and Tim has practically forgotten about the butt plug until halfway through their third movie. Suddenly the toy springs to life and begins vibrating inside off TIm. Tim bites his lip and tries to get more comfortable. Unfortunately moving means the plug pushes against Tim's prostate. Tim lets out a small gasp.

"You okay?" Cass asks.

"Yeah I just need the loo" Tim says before slowly getting up. He heads to the toilet and as soon as he's in there he calls Jason, who was clearly expecting a call and picks up immedietly. Tim is about to say something but Jason speaks first. 

"Take the ring off Timmy." 

"What?"

"The ring Tim,take it off" Jason growls and Tim can't help but obey. He sticks his hand down his pants and releases his cock from the ring. He lets out a small pleasured gasp.

"Timmy-" Jason moans. Arousal rushes through Tim and Jason turns up the vibrations even more sending pleasure through Tim's body. 

"AH!! JASON- FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Tim harshly whispers, aware that Cass and Steph are in the other room.

"Fuck Tim you sound delicious. I bet you'd cum right now if I asked you to?" Tim whines in response "Fuck! Cum for me Timmy!" Jason cries and Tim whines before falling over the edge and cumming in his pants like a frickin teenager. 

"Fuck Tim, I-I'm so hard for you right now. You sound fucking amazing." Jason sounds wrecked over the phone. Tim simply whimpers because the toy is still vibrating inside of him and he's oversensitive. 

"I need you Timmy." Jason whines.

Screw girl's night. Tim quickly sorts out his pants to make it less obvious what he'd just done. He heads through the living room saying a quick goodbye to Steph and Cass.

"Sorry guys, Jason needs my help so I've gotta go." He says before leaving. 

"Hey Stephanie?"

"Yes Cassandra?"

"You're totally thinking what I'm thinking right?"

"You mean that Timmy totally had a toy shoved up his ass and has now gone to have hot, hot sex with his hunky boyfriend who I totally don't have a small crush on?" Steph asks

"Not in those exact words but yeah" Cass replies 

"Then yeah I am." The girls laugh.

\----------  
"Fuck! Jason I was enjoying girls night!" Tim yells as he enters their apartment. He is quickly ambushed and pressed against the wall. 

"You'll enjoy this more Tim" Jason purrs in Tim's ear. He pulls Tim's cum stained pants and boxers down before pulling his own boxers off. Jason was literally only wearing boxers.  
Jason gently reaches down and slowly pulls the plug out of Tim. Tim whines, feeling empty. 

"Don't worry Tim, all I gotta do is slick up and slide in." Jason bites down at Tim's collar bone while slicking up his cock.  
He slowly pushes inside of Tim, pleased to find that Tim is wet and loose from a night of teasing.  
Jason loves to tease Tim so thrusts into him slowly, fucking him sweetly against the wall.

"Ah-Jay-ah!! Ah!" Tim moans loudly. Jason re-angles his thrusts. "AH FUCK JASON!!! RIGHT THERE!!" Tim cires. "FUCK JASON FASTER"

"As you which babybird" Jason complies and begins fucking into Tim at a ruthless pace. Tim has had too much teasing tonight so it doesn't take long to work him to completion. Luckily for Jason, he's mega horny so it wont take him long to finish either. 

"Jay" Tim whines. He sounds positively wrecked. "Ah! Jay-I'm gonna come!" Tim cries before Jason thrusts in one more time and Tim clenches down on Jason's cock, spilling onto both of their chests. Jason thrusts in a couple more times before he spliis inside Tim. 

They both slump down, sliding down the wall until they're both sat on the floor, Jason still inside of Tim. 

"Fuck Timmy." Jason sighs running his hair through Tim's hair. "You're fucking perfect"

"Gee thanks Jaybird" Tim smirks.

"What the fuck did I do to deserve you Tim?" Jason smiles down at Tim who smiles back up at Jason. "I fucking love you Tim"

"I fucking love you too Jason" Tim giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Steph and Cass know all


End file.
